When using a mop to clean a floor, a user will commonly use a bucket for carrying clean or dirty water to the work site. Various types of mops or cleaning systems exist to control the amount of water in the mop while cleaning. Too much water makes the floor too wet, and too little water is ineffective at wiping and removing dirt and debris from the floor. Some mops have mechanisms on the handle while some buckets have mechanisms on the bucket for releasing excess water from the mop. Butterfly or roller mops have actuators on the mop handle for squeezing the foam head of the mop. Another type of mop that is commonly used for wet cleaning is a strip mop that has a plurality of strands of absorbent material for wiping over the floor. Some strip mops have a squeezing or twisting actuator on the handle for wringing out excess water from the strands of the strip mop. Also, buckets with wringers are used to wring out excess water from the strands of the strip mop.